


499. I'm weak (and what's wrong with that?)

by SevlinRipley



Series: You got the moon dust, I got the sky [We got the stars] [6]
Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, High School, Kissing, M/M, Omega Mike Wheeler, Public Blow Jobs, Scenting, TransOmega Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: "Whoa, Jesus! Morning to you, too, Mike," Richie huffed, once he realized it was Mike who'd pulled him by his elbow and pressed his back up against the wall beneath the outside stairwell. He smiled, though, as he lifted a hand up to run his fingers through Mike's hair, something loosening in his chest when he realized he'dmissedMike. After his heat had died down Saturday evening, he'd agreed with his mother, to come home. It'd only been a day but with Will and Mike both gone, Richie'd been so restless he hardly slept the night before.





	499. I'm weak (and what's wrong with that?)

**Author's Note:**

> _One kiss? Bad for me._  
>  But I give in so easily.  
> And 'No, thank you,' is how it should've gone.  
> I should stay strong...  
> But I'm weak (And what's wrong with that?)  
> Boy, oh boy, I love you when I fall for that...
> 
>  
> 
> _Can't wait to fall again._

"Whoa, Jesus! Morning to you, too, Mike," Richie huffed, once he realized it was Mike who'd pulled him by his elbow and pressed his back up against the wall beneath the outside stairwell. He smiled, though, as he lifted a hand up to run his fingers through Mike's hair, something loosening in his chest when he realized he'd _missed_ Mike. After his heat had died down Saturday evening, he'd agreed with his mother, to come home. It'd only been a day but with Will and Mike both gone, Richie'd been so restless he hardly slept the night before.

"Hey," Mike breathed back, hands moving to Richie's waist, eyes searching Richie's before he asked, "How are you?"

Richie's smile became slightly incredulous as he dropped his hand down from Mike's hair, to rest at the side of his neck. "You pulled me under the stairwell to ask how I was? What kinda secret spy code is that?"

"No," Mike said, low, "I... just wanted to check. You think everyone, by now, knows about us right? All of us?"

With a soft exhale Richie's smile gradually slipped from his face. "Ah, yeah Mikey, but... We can always backtrack if we need to. If you don't want them to... Uh, we could just tell 'em it was a really rough heat, that I have a big mouth, and that I was genuinely just helping you and Will get through it. You know. It -"

Mike pursed his lips, brows furrowing as Richie rambled, looking passed Mike's shoulder, as he took a step closer. "Richie. That's - no. That's not why I was asking. I just didn't wanna give anyone a heart attack when I kiss you." The last three words were what reigned Richie's focus in. His eyes immediately came to meet Mike's, cheeks growing slightly pink.

"Kiss me, huh?"

"Yeah," Mike breathed out between them. Then he tilted his head back, and found Richie's lips, gentle and soft. Until Richie's fingers dug into the back of Mike's neck and pulled him closer. The air around them was cool, chilly to the bone, but the heat they created between them was enough to make them both less eager to go inside.

Eyes closed and his other hand finding its way to Mike's face, Richie broke their first kiss just enough to go back in at an angle, mouth suggestively parted. He shouldn't have been surprised when Mike rolled with the changes, tongue darting out to run over the dip of Richie's upper lip. But still he felt his breath hitch in his lungs, cheeks flushing before he eagerly tried to deepen the kiss further.

"Sweetheart, you're doin' a terrible job of making me want to 'be cool' and 'stay in school' cause I'm about two seconds from dragging you back to my car," Richie told him as Mike finally pulled back enough to kiss down to Richie's neck instead.

Mike smiled into his neck before whispering, "I'm gonna scent you now, okay?" Mike asked, feeling his own chest flutter at the idea.

He smirked when Richie's response was to drop his hands, down over Mike's shoulders, and to Richie's own sides, as he said, nearly on a growl, "God, yes."

It started out simple, with Mike pulling Richie away from the wall enough to rub their necks together, before drawing his nose up the line where they'd touched, to make certain he'd done a thorough job. And Richie had apparently thought that'd be it. Hell, Mike had, too, but then his brain told him to keep going, and he lifted each of Richie's wrists to the glands on his neck, blushing and avoiding Richie's surprised gaze as he sniffed there, too.

Then, Richie let out a whine when Mike sunk to his knees on the cold ground, to scent over his waistline. Mike swallowed harshly when he breathed the scent, at the point where Richie's tee draped a few inches down from the top of his shorts. He almost couldn't help the way he leaned his cheek into Richie's crotch. The way his body trilled with affection when Richie's hands came up to the sides of his head, askance, before Mike rubbed into him with his face.

"You get hard from the kiss, honey? Or was it the scenting, too?" The line of Richie's cock, under his shorts, was definitely firming up even more than the initial scent of arousal Mike had picked up. He bit into his lips, as his eyes grew darker, and he leaned back slightly, thumbing into Richie's hip bones as he cautiously, quietly asked, "Am I making you slick, Omega?"

Richie's head fell back against the wall at that, his chest beginning to heave even more with labored breaths, head spinning with want. "Mikey, what the fuck... This is so not cool."

Mike waited, just a moment, to make certain he was hearing Richie correctly. No, his scent wasn't anything involving disappointment or fear; Mike hadn't pressed the wrong button. But the right one, instead. He licked out between his lips, tracing his hands to the button, up under Richie's shirt. "Why?" Mike asked, one brow quirking as he called Richie's eyes downward, "I'm not teasing you." And he wasn't. He wanted Richie's cock in his mouth, and he was going to have it unless Richie objected.

The stairwell was enough of an alcove that someone would actively have to be looking for them in order to see them there, hidden in the shadows, tucked between two cinder block walls, beneath a cement stair case that led up to the second floor of their high school from outside. It didn't make them invisible, obviously, but... Mike didn't know how to care at the moment. Overwhelmed with the need to take care of Richie. Proud of what he'd caused and desperate to reinforce Richie's reaction to him with a reward.

Groaning under his breath, Richie dug his fingertips into Mike's scalp before gently tipping his head back further, falling to line his back up along the wall, making Mike stretch more to undo his zipper. "Babe. I won't have time to help you back. Just - just leave it; it's fine."

Shaking his head, Mike's cheeks went rosy at that. Whether over the idea of Richie reciprocating, or because he didn't want anything he couldn't give back, sweet. Mike parted Richie's jeans, rough, to show Richie he meant business. Before tugging down at his boxers, carefully trying to keep as little of the cool autumn air from hitting Richie's skin as possible, while exposing him. Mike leaned forward despite Richie's hold on his head, to kiss up the length as he held Richie's cock straight up with fingers at his base. Up, up to the tip, before he opened his mouth over the head.

Okay, so he was teasing a little bit. But he wanted it to be good for Richie, when he really got going. Richie let out another whine at that, one large hand falling back to grip uselessly at the wall while his other bunched up in Mike's hair.

"Mike. Mike..." Richie breathed out, eyes falling closed, as Mike moved his mouth to Richie's exposed stomach, and scraped his teeth there, before pressing a sucking kiss to the same patch of skin, one hand holding at Richie's hip, while the other rubbed circles with his thumb into the base of Richie's hard-on. Getting him harder, and beading more precum at his slit. "Mikey, they're gonna smell it on us if you -"

"Good," Mike crowed, muffled into Richie's skin before he nipped at him again, worrying Richie's flesh between his teeth until Richie's hips jerked forward. "Want them to smell it, Richie. I want them to fucking know you're my Omega and I'm yours."

The next exhale Richie let out sounded wrecked, and his cock twitched in Mike's hold.

Pulling his hand up to his face, Mike let his mouth water, and then spit into his palm before wrapping his hand around Richie's cock again, then finally let himself drop his jaw open to take Richie into his mouth. He could only really fit four inches comfortably, but Richie didn't seem to mind at all. Especially not when Mike started stroking him at the same time.

He wasn't certain he was doing that great of a job, but he knew he was eager enough to make up for any lack of actual skill. The way Richie's nails scratched at him when he pulled back and licked a stripe up his center made Mike's own cock twitch. Mike knew he was being reckless, in the back of his mind, but figured he could clean himself up enough in the bathroom if he just focused enough on Richie, rather than himself, not to cause a stir.

In favor at laving over the lower half of Richie's cock with his wet warmth, Mike first slid his hand up, so that he could thumb over the vein below Richie's head, with intent as he wrapped his mouth around from the side. And down, till one of Richie's balls could fall to the flat of his tongue, letting himself suck there too while Richie breathed heavily above him, and his knees shook, spread, at either side of Mike's shoulders.

"What about - Will?" Richie asked, words clearly falling from his mouth in gasps, not fully reasoned. Mike pulled away, saliva stretching down between them as he sucked on Richie's head again, thinking how best to respond. He hummed there, stroking up and down the length of Richie's cock until he felt it go tight in his hands, and pulled back.

Mike smirked, pleased, when Richie let out a high-pitched noise at the loss, clearly having been close. And Mike wanted it; god did he fucking want it. But they still had to have a few minutes left before their first classes were to start. So he wanted as _much_ of it as he could get.

"What about Will? He'll scent us at lunchtime if you want. You know he will." But then Mike realized... Maybe Richie _didn't_. Maybe he was so far removed from that possibility since over the last year of his relationship with Will, they hadn't been allowed to properly scent each other at school. Keeping their relationship a secret would've been _impossible_ otherwise.

A flush of empathy ran through his veins, and he dropped his forehead to Richie's body, thumbing at his hip again, while he resumed jerking Richie off in slow, steady, distracting and reassuring movements. "Rich, he will... He'll fucking skip first period if you ask him to. If you need it." He almost wanted to insist. To tell Richie that they needed to go find Will so he could do just that.

Considering it more, as Richie canted his hips forward into Mike's fist, and said, "No - I'm fine. I can wait. I'll be fine," Mike realized that maybe Richie was asking what about Will, for Will's sake. After all of this time, waiting. Not claiming or marking up his boyfriend, now his Omega... Would Will be upset Mike had gotten there first? Not angry, of course. Will would never... But, sad, maybe.

Mike glanced up at Richie before putting his mouth around him, slicking him up with his mouth, pressing lower than he'd had the confidence for, yet. Then off, as he let Richie feel teased one last time. "We should find him," Mike said, light, but firm just the same. "After. He'll want to. Just don't get hard for him," Mike added, more light-hearted. Suggesting Richie might not want a repeat performance just yet, Mike, himself, now sobering up enough to realize just how much his instincts had taken over. Here, kneeling in the dirt, outside, where most anyone could smell their way to the two kids getting off on school grounds.

Richie chuckled at that, breathless. Bordering on nervous that might actually happen, despite himself. As though he knew he was probably fucked, but committed to the idea anyway. "Mike," Richie said, croaking it out between cold-cracked lips, as Mike licked him up and down again, coiling warmth tighter in Richie's gut. Causing his eyes to fall closed as his grip tightened on Mike's hair, once more. "I love you."

It was soft. More of a caress of words than anything. Mike felt it in his core, tugging at him. He swallowed thick around the lump in his throat, spurring up from his heart, and pressed another kiss to the tip of Richie's cock, having just been about to take him in for the final time. "I love you too, Richie..." Mike told him, sincerity dripping from his words as he looked up, eyes wide. "Gotta hurry now, though. I want you to cum, honey. Okay?"

Nodding, eager for it, Richie gently began to push Mike's mouth onto his cock, reveling in how much better it suddenly felt. Mike's mouth tight around him and sucking as he used both hands to stroke Richie up and down, now. Drawing him tight and thick as warmth sunk down all around him, inside and out, and he whined his release into Mike's mouth, hands gripping his head gentle but desperate still the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from my current favorite fucking song, "Weak" by AJR


End file.
